Sonic Characters Read Fanfics!
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Just open it up.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this awesome idea! What if the Sonic the Hedgehog characters read fanfictions about themselves?

For me to do this, I need all you guys to review or PM me crazy, dumb, random fanfics for me to have the characters "read".

Send me the link of a fanfiction that matches this description.

Have fun!


	2. Video 1

**So, I've always wondered how the Sonic characters would react to some of the crazy fanfics out there. Here you go!**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Sonic The Hedgehog characters Read Fanfics About Themselves!" I announce. I lower my voice. "They have no idea I'm recording the whole thing." I whisper, giggling. "Best prank ever!" the doorbell rings. "Those must be the first victims; Shadow, Silver, and Amy." I grin, walking to the door to unlock it. As soon as I do, the door swings open and the three hedgehogs are all standing in the doorway. Amy waves, Silver smiles, and Shadow stands there with his arms crossed, as usual.

"Hey, Winter." Amy greets.

"Hey guys." I gesture to them to come inside. They follow me to my computer.

"Why are we here again?" Silver asks.

"So, you guys know about the website , right?" They nod. "Well, I found some really...cool ones about you guys."

"Really?" Shadow grins, "Sweet." _He he,_ I think, _I'm going to die. _I sit down at the desk and type Fanfiction. The .net part appears in the search bar and I press enter. The link to the homepage appears and I click on it. The page loads in about five seconds.

"So, what's this one about?" Silver asks.

"Well, it's a fanfic by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. And it's about you guys plus Sonic trapped in an elevator."

"That's it?" Shadow says, frowning skeptically. "Seems pretty low-key."

"Oh, you won't be saying that for long." I mumble. I glance over at Amy and see that she's staring off into space. "Amy? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." she shakes her head. "So, Sonic and I are stuck in an elevator together? I'm going to love this one!" she shrieks.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I whisper. I find the story and click on it. When it appears, I go to chapter 40. "Here it is." I announce. "Amy, why don't you start us off. And be sure to read it out loud." Amy shrugs and leans in towards the computer screen.

_"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all sighed as they faced each other, the group sitting down as Amy tried her best to ignore her hunger and urine problem."_ Amy pauses. "What urine problem?!"

"Just keep reading." I say.

_"'So...how are we gonna get out of here?" Silver started as he rolled his hands around. _

_Sonic rubbed his chin as he then snapped his fingers, smiling. "We'll spindash our way out!" _

_"That didn't work, stupid. Remember?""_

"That definitely sounds like Sonic."

"No it doesn't!" Amy waves her arms.

"Silver! Why don't you read it!" Shadow growls. "Just get this over with!"

"Okay." Silver shrugs.

"_Shadow commented as he faced Sonic, pounding his right hand in his left palm. "We need to think of a good plan. Something that requires skill and effort." _

_"Is finding a bathroom one of those skills?" Amy remarked as she still had her dress held down with her hands, eyes widening. "Because it would be really nice right now to leak." _

_"...That is so disgusting." Silver remarked as he moved away from Amy. "How do girls pee anyway?""_

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Under what circumstances would I _ever _ask that?!"

"Just keep reading!" Shadow growls.

"Fine."

_"Amy blushed as glanced at Silver. "Dude! That's private information! Don't you think before you ask stupid questions?" _

_Silver sighed and dropped his head, shaking his head in disappointment. "So, sadly I don't. I have a problem with accusing everyone."" _

"Hey! Why am I the one being targeted!?" Silver demands, facing me suddenly.

"How am I supposed to know?" I ask sheepishly.

"Ugh. Whatever." Silver rolls his eyes.

_""Yep. That definitely sounds like you." Shadow remarked as he was eating a Hershey's chocolate bar. _

_Sonic, Amy, and Silver all stared at Shadow as he slowly stopped eating, realizing that the trio of hedgehogs were looking at him. _

_"What?" Shadow remarked as he gulped, letting out a small belch. _

_Amy's left eye twitched as her face puffed up, quite annoyed. "You...still have food in your quills?" _

_Shadow shrugged meekly as he shook his head. "What can I say? I have to prepare for whatever nonsense happens to me.""_

Silver stops upon hearing a chewing noise. Sure enough, Shadow is eating a Hershey's bar. "Geez, that was surprisingly accurate."

"What?" Shadow asks with his mouth full.

"Never mind." Silver giggles. Amy stares at Shadow and rolls her eyes.

_"It was then that the lights went out again, with everyone screaming as the elevator shook violently. _

_"AGH!" _

_"I can't feel my leg! Help, help!" _

_"Silver, shut up! Sonic, get off my damn quills!" _

_"EEP! Who's grabbing my butt!?" _

_The lights then turned back on, with Sonic on Shadow and grabbing Amy's butt with his right hand as he screamed, spin dashing away as he began shaking frighteningly, holding his legs with both arms." _

Amy gasps. "Sonic touched by butt?!" she giggles.

_""Gross...I just touched Amy's butt...now I got girl germs, yeck!" Sonic exclaimed as his eyes were widened with horror. _

_Amy gasped as she placed her hands on her face, blushing as she realized what just happened. "Sonic grabbed my butt!" She then smiled as her eyes lowered, gushing as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head, her fangirl mode activated. "Sonic grabbed my butt...oh, he does love me!" _

_Shadow and Silver both glanced at each other as they placed their hands on their foreheads, shaking their heads at Amy as she kept on gushing while Sonic whimpered." _

Silver stops. "Why'd you stop reading?" Amy asks. You just got to the best part."

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Aw." Amy sighs. Shadow glares at me.

"I can't believe you made us read this- Wait a second. Is that...a camera?" Shadow points to the camera I hid in the bookshelf.

"What? No, of course not... Why would I record this whole thing? It's not like I'm...pranking you or...something." I giggle.

"You...!" Shadow lunges at me. I jump out of the way and grab the camera before him and run outside.

"That's all the time we have for today!" I pant. "See ya later, guys!" The screen turns black.


End file.
